Baka Mello
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: Mello screws up and is caught by a psycho killer. Matt freaks out, L and Light decide to save him, and Light confesses his feelings foe L...WHAT! AU where Light isn't Kira. Kira's been caught and now the threat is a psycho serial killer. MattxMello LxLight R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on Realizations and Will's jealousy, but I was bored and my brain wouldn't write anything for the other two stories, so it threw this up. I think It will only be two to three chapters. R&R please! ^^**

* * *

"There's no way you can steal my candy and get away with it…no…way…"

"Ryyyuzaaakiiiii. Wake up Ryuzaki."

"Five more minutes."

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU SUGAR ADDICTED PANDA!"

"What the?" Ryuzaki fell off of the couch he had been napping on upon hearing someone yell. "Light-kun? Why are you yelling?"

"I wouldn't be yelling if you hadn't decided to take a nap in the middle of an extremely important conversation. We're trying to catch a serial killer, remember?"

Ryuzaki picked himself up off the floor before turning a stern gaze at Light. Light was unfazed by his stare. The amount of time he has spent with the raven was ample enough for him to be accustomed to his gazes, stares, and glares.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. We have to go save Mello."

"What happened to Mello?" Ryuzaki asked with his innocent panda stare. Light sighed.

"If you hadn't decided to take a nap in the middle of the conversation, you would know Mello fucked up and is now being held prisoner by Resnik. They've already sent a ransom note, and Matt's freaking out."

Ryuzaki stretched, going through his wake up routine without a care in the world. To him, Mello had fucked up and it wasn't his problem. If Matt was so desperate to get him back, he could go save him himself. At that moment, however, the world decided not to favor Ryuzaki. Matt rushed in, hyperventilating, and went straight toward the raven.

"Ryuzaki, seriously, we have to help Mello. He's in some deep shit."

"Mello screwed up on his own. Let him deal with it."

"Ryuuuzaakiii! Please? They're going to kill him if we don't do something fast. This isn't something Mello can get out of by himself. This guy is serious. What would you do if it were Light instead of Mello?"

Ryuzaki looked at Light as if he were sizing him up. He seemed to be deep in thought, which started to unnerve the brunette. Several seconds passed before Ryuzaki gave his answer.

"Nothing, I would still do the same, although I wouldn't be freaking out about it. It doesn't matter how serious this guy is, there's something that's bound to make him crack. What, or, should I say who exactly is this guy after?"

Watari quickly pulled up the files on the 'Modern Ripper' case. Joseph Resnik, better known to the public as the 'Modern Ripper,' had gone mad when his fiancée had abandoned him an hour before their wedding for his personal assistant. The fiancée, Georgiann Wiedenheft, daughter of Thomas and Antoinette Wiedenheft was a renowned schoolteacher whom was to inherit her father's wine company.

Seemingly, Georgiann's family lived in wealth, but recent damages to grape crops on her father's vineyard had dramatically decreased the supply, and now they were in debt. As a last resort, Thomas set up the marriage between his daughter and Resnik. At the time, Resnik was a prosperous lawyer with a bright future in the field. Georgiann was thrilled to be with Resnik, until his personal assistant, Richard, came into the picture.

Georgiann and Richard began meeting secretly, after having met through Resnik. It seemed to be love at first sight, and the two were happy in each other's presence. Resnik had no knowledge of the affair, until news of their eloping reached him. In a fit of fury, Resnik claimed Richard's life and fled before he could be caught. The feeling of his first kill ignited a psychopathic longing for more, claiming to himself it had to be done for Georgiann to return to him.

"Watari has just located Georgiann. She's being taken to safe location," Ryuzaki explained as he pulled up a picture of her, "We do, however, need someone who will be willing to play her part in our scheme."

Both Matt and Light audibly gulped. Neither of the two wanted to play her part if it meant being handed over to a psychopath, especially one with obsessive tendencies. Matt shot Light a pleading look. Light sighed, knowing it would probably end up being him anyway.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"No, your hair isn't close to hers. Matt is the better choice," at this Matt visibly paled.

"B-b-but, how can I? I look nothing like her!"

"That my dear, is the magic of makeup. Now, go with Misa. She'll help you into your dress."

Matt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Ryuzaki was making him cross-dress. The only things keeping him from ripping the other man's throat out were Light and Mello's situation. With a dejected sigh, he made his way to Misa's room for his makeover.

"You didn't have to do that Ryuzaki."

"He was the one who wanted me to save Mello. This is how he's going to pay me back. Plus, it's entertaining to see him in distress; don't you think Light-kun?"

Light inwardly face-palmed. Ryuzaki could be such a child sometimes. He didn't doubt he had feeling for the raven anymore. In fact, he had admitted that to himself a while ago. His only problem was Ryuzaki himself. He didn't know if the detective returned those feelings at all. Ryuzaki was a mystery in itself. Light found he could not read the raven's emotions as well as he thought he could. He still had a lot to learn about the strange, panda-like man, but that couldn't stop his feelings.

"I think it is quite childish to mess with him. He's already distraught enough."

"I find it fun. Now, to set our plan in motion, Light, I need you to pose as my right hand man. I'll be playing Sherlock, figuratively of course, and you will be Watson. Now, we need to make sure we only spend an hour getting Mello back. Near will be on standby to get Matt. You and I will make sure Mello gets out of there safely. Got it?"

"Right, so what exactly do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and look pretty. I'll do the dirty work."

* * *

**Tada! First chapter. How was it? Don't forget to review. I'm also looking for an artist/artists to do covers for my stories. If you're interested PM me with a website (such as deviantart) where I can see your style.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so begins...the end! Muhu hahahahaha! XD I don't know how long this will actually be. Anywho...here's chapter 2.**

* * *

"Just stand there and look pretty. I'll do the dirty work."

Ryuzaki went back to the monitors, leaving Light stunned. He couldn't believe the detective would dare think he wasn't good enough not to screw this up. Light was about to retort about his role, but Matt's screams interrupted the silence.

"RYUZAKI, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I AM _NOT_ GOING OUT DRESSED LIKE THIS!"

"You're willing to put Mello's life at risk because you don't want to go out wearing a dress?"

"I don't care about wearing a dress. I care about how fucking short it is! It doesn't even cover half of my thighs!"

Mello had come running down as best he could in the skimpy dress. It was a very revealing black and pink colored dress that went down far enough to hide his crotch, but high enough to show off his legs. The top of the dress hid the fake bust, but accentuated it as well. The long sleeves were cut up revealing his thin arms, and the back was almost nonexistent. The piece made Matt look like a woman, and Misa had done a great job with makeup and hair.

"You look like a real woman, Matt."

"Thanks, dickwad."

"Matt, we don't have time for your demands. Georgiann dresses like that anyway, so deal with it. Now, let's go. We are wasting precious time."

"Fine, but if I get molested, or raped, it's on you."

Ryuzaki didn't take the last comment too lightly. He almost punched Matt, but instead, he rushed him out to the car. Of course, Light was stuck driving, since Mellow wasn't around. Matt refused to get in the car, which only caused him to get hurt. Light was tired of Matt's childishness. If it were completely up to L and him, they wouldn't be trying to get Mellow out of the bad guy's clutches. Light's patience was wearing thin, but it disappeared once Matt kicked his shoulder pretty hard.

"MATT! Get your ass in the car! You're making us waste time. Weren't _you_ the one who wanted to save Mellow in the first place?"

Matt shut up. Light was not to be taken lightly (no pun intended) when he was mad. He quickly got in the car, and sat quietly. L sat in the passenger seat, munching on a slice of strawberry shortcake. Light quickly sped off, road raging multiple times, and almost getting caught. They managed to get to their location in record time, almost hitting three old ladies, two strollers, and a druggie. Matt jumped out of the car, and almost hurled. L climbed out nonchalantly with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Matt, please act your part. You are not acting very lady like right now," L scolded. Matt only gave him a glare.

"Right, let's get this over with," Light said, as they walked to the warehouse where Mello was being held.

* * *

**Please review, and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to throw them at me..not literally of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really tired, so this might not make much sense. Here's chapter 3. Matt will be referred to as Georgiann, so it might be a bit confusing. Next chapter will be the last. **

* * *

SLAM!

Matt slammed the warehouse door open and stomped right in.

"THERE'S NOTHING HERE!" He yelled out, an echo bouncing throughout the building. A thud was heard, followed by some muffled yelling before Mello, and their suspect, came tumbling out from behind some boxes. Both were at each other's throats.

"You cheater! You had a three in your hand the entire time!"

"You wimp! You can't even play without a decent poker face!"

"I am NOT a wimp!"

"HA! And…I'm…..not….a….cheater!"

Mello and Resnik continued punching and kicking each other, until they fell right in front of Matt. Matt looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced by a glare. Mello looked up to find a good looking woman glaring down at them. Resnik looked up to find what seemed to be the love of his life glaring at his childish antics.

"Georgiann, my love, is-is that you?" Resnik exclaimed getting up.

"Who the hell are you?" Mello greeted in a not so gentlemanly way.

"Who is she? _She_ is Georgiann. The lady I was telling you about."

"That is the lady you were talking about? Man, and here I thought she'd be some stuck up princess with a Cinderella complex. No offense. She's cute, though."

"Cute? CUTE?! Who the fuck do you think you are! Calling me cute, I should chop your dick off!" Matt barked. It was one thing to look like a woman in the presence of his crush, but another to be completely mistaken for the love interest of a sociopath by someone who shares the same room.

"Fiesty. Word of advice; don't piss her off. So, seeing as you have your lady, I'm gonna go," Mello turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere," he hear the click of a gun; his gun to be precise. He turned around to find Georgiann at gunpoint, surprise written all over her face. Although, something was off about her. She looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't remember who.

"Mello, it's me, Matt," 'Georgiann' mouthed.

"Shit."

In a flash, L and Light were by his side. L was holding a gun, and Light was holding a briefcase. All he saw was Resnik falling to the ground, and a stunned Matt. He looked up at Matt, only to rush to his side when he fell.

"Matt? Matt! Are you alright?" Mello tried to get a reaction from Matt, who was now in shock. Matt looked up after a while with tears in his eyes.

"I-I-What happened?"

"You were almost killed, so I had to step in and shoot the guy. Honestly, Matt, how dumb can you be?" L explained.

"I-well, I guess that didn't go as planned. Next time, I think I'll stay home."

"You scared me, Matt," Mello said, as he hugged Matt tightly. This surprised Matt. He never thought Mello would be the kind of person to show anything, or anyone, affection. Besides his chocolate, of course.

"Let's go home," Matt said, pulling Mello towards the exit.

"Well, it seems your plan worked, L," a new voice said.

"Yes, but we could have done without the taking of the hostage, Resnik. Or should I say, Aiber. Thank you. The two of them really needed to realize their feelings."

"It was quite fun, L. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving," Aiber bid his farewell, leaving Light and L alone in the warehouse.

* * *

**Ta-da! Now if you'll excuse me, I must write a 1500 word paper and sleep...nah, I'll just sleep. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter guys. Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy.**

* * *

SLAM!

"Mello, what was that?"

"I'm not sure but right now, it's you and me. Don't worry about anything else."

Mello went back to kissing Matt passionately. To say they were happy is an understatement. They were going to go at it like rabbits al night, since they found out their feelings were mutual. As for Light, L, and the sound that interrupted Matt and Mello's sassy-time…..well, let's just say they're tied together.

Light and L had gotten into another one of their fights, ending in the two throwing punches. The difference this time, however, was a little problem Light was experiencing as things got heated…

"Light-kun, you seem to be getting a little too excited," L stated as he, yet again, dodged one of Light's punches.

"SHUT UP! You do nothing but laze around and eat sugar!"

'Poor Light,' L thought, 'I think it's time to give him what he wants.'

In seconds, L dodged a punch and pinned Light to the wall. (That's what Matt and Mello heard down the hall.) Light was confused, and L took the opportunity to pin Light's hands above his head, while keeping Light's body pinned with his own. L looked deep into Light's eyes, keeping his attention. He leaned in and…

"L, what are you doing?"

"Light-kun, you ruined the moment."

"What? What do you mean I ruined the moment?"

"I was about to kiss Light-kun, but you opened your big mouth."

"Huh?"

'Light-kun, when you ever pick up on my feelings?'

* * *

**Please review. I am going to go write the next chapter to my WilliamxGrell fic. I'm still searching for a Beta and someone to draw covers for my stories.**


End file.
